Ash's romantic summer
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash along with the girls are going to the beach as thier summer romantic get away where they can enjoy the surfing, exploring and also romance


**Ash's romantic summer**

**Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a Summer day special take place at two months after the events of Aura and Magic Ranbow rocks the sequel of equestria Aura and Magic of the story you see Ash is celebrating his summer day with 10 girls you are familar with before friendship games this is what brings thier hearts together forever at the last chapter now you see what else is going on so enjoy**

in the ketchum house focus on the room that shows the familar Raven-hair teen was with a beautiful Girl has Lavender long hair with a pink streak it was Ash ketchum and his girlfriend Twilight Sparkle are all in bed both naked Ash was holding Twilight which she enjoys it during the battle of the bands the Dazzlings were reformed Twilight choose to stay with Ash enjoys bieng human with alicorn magic when the alarm goes off they grown and Ash wakes up and see his beautiful princess sleeping as he is quietly standing up but she stops him with her magic

"Where do you think you're going my sweet Ash." Twilight said with a seductive smile "Just getting dressed and got plans for a beach in summer." Ash said as Twilight stands up and kissed him "By not waking me up my Ashy" Ash chuckle as he kissed her "I never leave you my princess." Ash replied leave her smile even more "I should shower and meet up with the girls." as Twilight left leaving a happy go lucky Ash behind "I love that girl." he said as Ash was dressed and went over to sweet apple acres

over at sweet Apple acres AppApplejack was doing her chores wearing her cowgirl hat and blue overalls but she's not wearing a shirt as she is picking apples since her family left for thier vacation "Man i gotta need a extra hand." as she is climbing down the ladder she felt hands around her waist "Need help Applejack." ss she knew that voice she turns around and kiss him

"You came as promised my Apple dumpling." as they kissed then let go at 3 hours for air Ash helps Applejack out picking every apples from the tree and placed them in the barn "Thanks Ash i thought i never get finished." she said wiping away the sweat

"No problem it gives you time to get ready for the beach." Ash said then Applejack walks over to him wrapped hrr hands around his neck

"Maybe but it won't stop us for our you "know" my Apple dumpling." she said as Applejack stripped down her overall leaving her completely naked in front him Ash carried her up the top level in her barn and laid her down

"You and me both." Ash strips naked and those two start kissing and making out Ash starts kissing her neck and groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "That's it Ash i love the way you touched." she said then Ash pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her right breast "Ash keep going and don't you ever stop!" she begged and moaned same time then he starts her left breast and lower his hand starts fingering her

"Oooooooh yes Ash that's it!" she shouted as Ash continues sucking and fingering her more made applejack feel wet as he wss done sucking Applejack release her floods to Ash's mouth

"You enjoyed it my fiance." he said as Applejack lowers down and grabbed his rod and start stroking then him hiss "It is fair i get the action." Applejack licks the tip of his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oh Applejack" Ash replied as Applejack continues bopping faster Ash starts stroking her hair as she continues more at hours Ash feels his limit

"Applejack I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and she starts licking her breasts now Ash takes his hand into her butt turns her over so he can feel and see the palm of her hand in which she blushes

"Ash why are you staring at my hand" she asked in which ash tells her "Because you had such strong yet soft hands work so hard and it's so soft and tender hands of a working woman a woman will be a fantastic mother." Ash said to her

She blushes bright red and she moves her face into the crook of his neck "You just saying that about me." she said in which he holds her tight to him and "I believe every word of it and can't wait for you to become a mom." Ash replied then she whispered to him "Put me down and do it my Apple dumpling get me pregnant and make me a mother." as Ash did yhat they start kissing and Ash starts thrusting her "oh Oh Oh Ash Ash keep going yes make me a mother!!!" Applejack shouted as Ash continues thrusting faster and deeper Applejack wrapped her arms and legs around him and never let go Ash is right her hands are strong and soft

"Ash here it comes hurry fill me!" as Ash fires his seed in her the two were exhausted and rest on top of the barn "Ash this is way better." Applejack said to him "I can't wait for our wedding." Ash said as Applejack smiled as she looks at her ring "I can't wait to marry you and have beautiful children of our own." she said to him as they relaxed

hour later Ash is with the girls in the van aand made it to the beach Twilight is enjoying the sunbathing in her new swimsuit. Fluttershy is watching sea turtle hatchings crawling to the beach, Applejack, Rainbow, Aria, Adagio are playing Volleyball then Sunset was surfing while Ash is in his swimtrunks going to join Sunset

"Ashy! mind you rub sunscreen on my back." said Rarity was in her black swimsuit as she calls Ash over to rub sunscreen on her back

"Sure thing Rarity." he gets ready do so back before she actually stops him and sits up and undid the string to the back of her top and it holds it still covering her breasts "I don't want to give away my special surprise just yet." she said in her mind Ash blushes dumbly and starts applying sunscreen care she closes her eyes and loves the feeling of his hands gently rubbing all over "Oooh Ashy darling i love your touch until we get married that is but what will our child look like." she tries to imagine herself with Ash having his child soon and starts to Daydream on what he or she may be like and she hums to herself and her dream

ash being sneaky by this point stage to pulldown bottoms of her bikini and has a finger gently playing with her opening this snaps her out of her the dream

"Ash ketchum!!!" turns to school him hello Swift motion he has his other hand back of her head and moves in and kisses her as the other hand moves from her legs up to our side and two or back is she I was just her eyes and wraps her arms around him and when they start getting into their love-making

"You pervert" she said lovely when he sticks a finger into her butt "I just getting started." as Ash turns his completely naked Rarity around and start groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan then starts pinching her nipples gently and sucks the left breast letting Rarity enjoy his touch "Keep going Ash." she begged Ash to continue and start her right breast enjoying her taste of sweet milk then starts fingering her snd eent more deeper letting Rarity moaned more as he wad done but Rarity tells him to stop

"Ash not yet i want this!" Rarity has her eyes on his rod she grabbed and stroking it made him hiss Rarity licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash moaned and squeeze her butt made her go faster enjoying it he starts stroking her luscious purple hair then reaches limit

"Rarity..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and starts licking her breasts but Ash place her to the sand as he's pounding her pussy. "Also Rarity I'm your pervert." Ash said as he continues pounding her "of course darling" she tells him and she didn't say nothing as Ash continues pounding her, Rarity was in her dreamworld of herself as a mother to Ash's children and her husband holding her tight around her waist they continue making out and Ash pounds her faster till they both love juice together the two were exhausted and relax at the beach towel holding eachother "Ash darling this is the best summer I ever had." said Rarity holding him tight

"I know Rarity us watching the ocean together." Ash replied as the they just stare at the beach. Ash was back on his swimtrunks was playing Volleyball with Rainbow, Adagio and Aria

"Ready to lose Ash!" said Rainbow was in the gamefaqs "I can win this and i be crown champion of Volleyball!" Ash replied then the three smirk "Ok if we win we can do anything we want." said Aria as Ash accepts it and the game starts they both continue the game as there is the tie breaker

"Girls we need to slow him down." said Adagio as Rainbow has a idea "I know how to do it" she said then Ash see the ball heading towards him "One more hit and i win." as Ash is going for the spike till "Ash!" Ash look and saw Rainbow completely naked as he was distracted but lost the ball "Yes we won!" the girls high five eachother "Hey that's cheating." Ash said sounded disappointed that Rainbow cheated

"Yeah you're right i never cheat and I'm sorry Ash." she said as Rainbow walk towards him and kiss him Ash just held her waist and rubbing her back to her butt made her moan then Aria and Adagio join in completely naked

"Ash we want you badly." said Adagio as she grabbed his rod and licked the tip puts it in her mouth and starts bopping "Oh Adagio" Ash moaned as Adagio continued bopping faster then Ash held Rainbow "You I'm getting payback." as he starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made Rainbow moaned "Yes Ash I'm a bad girl." she said as he pinch her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast "Oh yes Ash drink up you need energy!" said Rainbow as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast and Adagio bops faster ss he was done and he feel his limit

"Adagio..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and starts licking her breasts clean then they did a switch Rainbow at the bottom and Aria on the top

"Ash mind you lick" Aria said ss Ssh accepts and starts licking her pussy made her moan "Oooooh Ashy..." Aria mosned as Ash continues licking her then Rainbow has her eyes on his rod she grabbed it and starts stroking it made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash felt it as he continues going faster so was Rainbow as she is bopping faster Aria feels Ash eating her up as she feels her limit

"Ash I'm gonna..." as her floods were released to Ash's mouth then Wsh feels his limit "Rainbow" as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and she licks her breasts now Aria pushes Ash to the ground and stays on top of him and place his rod in her pussy "Welcome to my show Ash I'm gonna ride you!" Aria said as Ash kiss her then Aria starts bouncing made Ash moaned more "Ooooh Aria!" Ash shouted as Aria continues bouncing even her breasts were bouncy as Ash was groping them made her go faster

"You are so good Aria i can't wait to make you my wife!" Aria likes the sound of that now that she put the past behind her and focus to her reform future and imagine her holding her baby in a happy life ss she feels her limit

"Ash!!!!!" as they release thier seed and love juice Aria wad now exhausted but not Ash as he turns Adagio around place his rod in her butt and starts pounding "Oooooooooooooooooooooh Asssssssssssshhhhhhhh, yes keep going!" she singed as Ash goes to town in her butt continues pounding her faster "She's really tight and i love her reformed voice" said Ash as he continues pounding her more made Adagio lost track but daydreaming letting Ash continue he been continuing at hours

"Get ready Adagio here it comes!!!!" as Ash fifills her up with his seed Adagio was worn out as Ash and Rainbow held eachother and kiss then they lay down Ash is on top of her

"Ready Rainbow." Ash said as Rainbow kissed him "You bet Ash now pound me hard!" Ash did ss Rainbow wanted as they kiss and making out Ash starts thrusting her "oh Oh Ash yes that's right more go faster!" Rainbow as Ash goes to town by pounding her faster and deeper made Rainbow held her fiance close as soon they get married and have kids of thier own they been continuing at hours "Ash i feel it coming hurry inside me!" as Ash fires his seed in her now the four relaxed together no talking just cuddling eachother

Ash was back in his swimtrunks and start walking around as he saw Fluttershy in her cute swimsuit "What's Fluttershy looking at?" Ash walked over to her "Fluttery something wrong." Ash ssked her as Fluttershy see him

"No Ash i was looking at them." she points at the family of Foxes with thier babies running to the den ss the mother picks ip the smallest and carries it back "Wonderful are they." Ash said held his Fluttershy close "Ash...would i make a good mother." she asked him as Ash held her wonderful hands "Of course because you are caring, loving, beautiful you make a perfect mother." those words made her cry tears of Joy as they kiss then start making out

"Ash those words are wonderful." said Fluttershy as Ash held close "You are wonderful." Ash strips naked so did she as they continue kissing and making out Ash was gentle to Fluttershy as he kiss her neck then starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them slowly

"Mmmmmm" she moaned passionately as Ash gently pinches her nipples then start sucking her left breast "That's it Ash..." said Fluttershy as Ash now starts sucking her right breast made her love it more as he was done Fluttershy kiss him more at the chest then lowers down

"Ash let me do the action." she grabbed his rod and start stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oh fluttershy..." Ash moaned as his fiance was going fast slowly and gently Ash didn't mind he enjoys it as he feels his limit

"Fluttershy I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts as she was done those two are watching the family leaving

"Ash...this summer becomes wonderful." Fluttershy tells him ss she held her close "Why did you stop?" Ash asked her as Fluttershy smiled she went closer to his ear then whispered something made Ash happy "Fluttery you are my kind of girl." as she smiled and went to sleep as Ash whispered something "Two down...eight to go." he said

Ash travels again enjoying ththe hot sun wearing sunglasses then him and the girls are having lunch but noticed Pinkie and Sonata are not here "Have you seen the two around?" Twilight asked Applejack as he denied "Nope sorry" she said then Ash walks over to them

"I can go look for them." Ash replied as the girls think about it he should as Ash starts traveling while the girls are doing thier fun of beach accessories "Sunset is everything going to plan." Twilight said to Sunset

"You bet he's in for a biggest surprise he ever seen" said Sunset ss for Ash he was at the other side of the beach "Pinkie, Sonata!!!!" Ash shouted for them as he notice thier swimsuits on the sand "Hey that's thier swimsuits?" Ash said as he wondered did they went in the water or are they playing a joke but Ash feels hand around his neck "No joke Ash." said Sonata was completely naked behind him then Pinkie shows up in whip cream on her breasts

"Now we're alone we can have our moment." she said as Ash agreed on then he start kissing pinkie then Sonata kisses him at the back enjoying eachother Ash starts licking Pinkie's breasts clean from the whip cream then starts groping her breasts and massages them "Yes yes yes yes Ash" Pinkie was thrilled as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast "Ooooooooh!" she said then Sonata lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth and starts bopping Ash felt it but he continues sucking Pinkie then start her right breast Sonata continues bopping faster when Ash squeeze her butt as he was done with Pinkie then feels his limit

"Sonata..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and she starts licking her breasts by then Pinkie turns around on top of of Ash where her womanhood in on his face she grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash start licking her womanhood as the two are enjoying eachother amd they keep going more as they feel thier limit at hours they rerelease thier seed and love juice each other then Ash has Sonata in position place his rod in her butt and starts pounding

"Ash Ash yes!" Sonata moaned as Ash continues pounding her his hands are holding her breasts and groping them made her love it more of how Ash was good to her "Ash Ash...Ash!" she call his name as she feels her limit "Ash it's coming!!!!!!!" as he fires his seed in her butt Sonata was completely exhausted as Ash and pinkie start kissing his rod is harden waiting for action Pinkie notice it as she pounced on him and place his rod in her womanhood "Ash ride me like it's no tomorrow." she said as they kissed and making out once again Pinkie starts bouncing making her breasts bouncing too "Oh oh Pinkie..." Ash moaned as Pinkie continues bouncing faster he starts groping her breasts making her faster as they been going at it by hours "Ashy hold on here it comes!!!!!" as they fire thier seed and love juice each other Ash, Pinkie and Sonata are watching the sun coming down

"Best summer i ever had!" said Sonata was more happier "I know Sonata and we are more happy to be with Ash!" said pinkie as Ash said nothing but smiling seeing the sun left the night arrived Ash was watching the ocean one more time ss the girls are sleeping in thier tents but Ash notice a note was left for him saying "Come back to the beach and meet me and Sunset there love: Twilight " Ash smiled as he was heading back out to find them at the beach

"Twilight, Sunset! are you here!" Ash replied still searching for them as he used the map they give him to where to meet them at the waterfall

"I'm here but where are they?" Ash said tl himself as he heard Twilight's voice "looking for me Ash." she said as Ash turns around and saw her in the swimsuit "You came in time baby" as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss hik "You look beautiful in the swimsuit." Ash replied then Sunset's arms wrapped around his neck too

"Even me Ash." as he saw Sunset in her swimsuit "I didn't forget you Sunset." as he kissed her. Twilight and Sunset dragged Ash into the lake "Ash let us get comfortable." as they are stripping thier swimsuits leaving those two completely naked as Ash glazes at thier inner beauty then they went back in "Ash now that we're alone we can share our wonderful moment together." said Sunset as Ssh held them

"I like that more." as he kiss them now the two starts kissing and making out Ash more as Sunset is kissing his chest then Ash held Twilight "You are gorgeous in the lake Twilight." as he was groping her breasts and massages them

"Oooooh yes." Twilight moaned as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast she likes more then Sunset lowers down and undid Ash's boxers "Ash you have fun with Twilight and i go for your friend." she grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash felt it and loved it but he keeps sucking Twilight's right breast made her moan more Ash squeeze Sunset's cute butt made her go faster and deeper ss Ash was done and feels his limit

"Sunset..." Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Sunset swallows it and gasp for air then she kissed Ash

"Ash mind you..." Sunset hadn't finished as Ash lift her up "I will." Ash has her on the legs and starts licking her pussy made her moan "Oh Ash!" she said then Twilight went under grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash loves how Twilight did it as he continues to Sunset and starts fingering her "Mmmmmmmm deeper Ash." Sunset begged him to go deeper she moaned then Ash starts squeezing Twilight's cute butt made her go faster as Ash and Sunset can feel thier limit as Sunset releases her love juice in Ash's mouth and Ash fires his seed in Twilight's mouth and breasts she swallows and she too gasp for air and she kissed him as well

but Ash wasn't done as he turns Sunset around place his rod in her butt and starts pounding her "Oh oh Ash yes pound your future wife harder!" Sunset begged as Sdh goes to town in his future wife "She's still tight and i love that girl." Ash replied as he continues pounding her Twilight wrapped her arms around him and rubbing her womanhood on his back it has been hours as Ash feel his limit

"Sunset I'm gonna..." as Ash was cut off by the excited Sunset "Inside me Ash!!!!!!" as Ash fires his seed in her butt Sunset was exhausted from her fun now Ash and Twilight continued love making Twilight layed in the wster wanting Ash on top of her

"You sure Twilight i mean you are already..." as Twilight shuts him up with a kiss "I want it more Ash and you slways do it for me." she did s eye flutter at him Ash smiled as they kiss more Ash starts thrusting her "oh Oh Oh Ashy yes yes i love you Ash keep going." she shouted as Ash continues thrusting her she wrapped her arms and legs around him but never stops they been continuing at hours and they feel thier limit coming without saying anything they fired thier seed and love juice by then they wash up at the waterfall "Ash this is the best summer we have." said Sunset was holding Ash close

"I know but don't forget till we move in to our new house and i csn imagine you two and the other girls in beautiful wedding dresses." as Twilight and Sunset blushed as they kissed him "And also you will mske a perfect father." Twilight said to him as Ash smiled they got dressed and ready to head back to camp

**That's it of Ash's romantic summer hope you like it of Ash and the girls going to the beach enjoying thier summer and each other and i had plans for Ashxkari summer story and a AshXKariXSoraXMimi story too and i still had other stories to catch up tomorrow i will do day at the bathhouse so enjoy the story **


End file.
